Lo que nos separa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. KiKuro. A Midorima nunca le ha gustado mucho Kise y el sentimiento es mutuo. Sin embargo, una extraña amistad surge entre ellos cuando se dan cuenta de que están enamorados de dos imposibles. Amistad que perdurará por los años, para desgracia de los dos.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **12. Noche

* * *

**Lo que nos separa.**

Lo saben en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan durante un entrenamiento del equipo de basketball de Teikou. Resulta un poco ridículo en opinión de Midorima y sin duda una extraña casualidad, pero también es la base de una (quizá demasiado) larga y penosa amistad. Todo comienza después de esa pequeña mirada, la risa de Kise que reverbera entre ellos como burlándose de sus circunstancias, un comentario que va acompañado de un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando la causa de su súbito entendimiento.

—Midorimacchi, te gusta Akashicchi, ¿verdad? —Kise siempre ha sido un sinvergüenza, Midorima lo sabe pero no evita que mire en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que nadie ha escuchado su inteligente comentario y calmándose al confirmar que, entre los gritos de Aomine y otros miembros del primer y segundo nivel, su tono ha quedado eclipsado.

—Y a ti te gusta Kuroko —responde él, tratando de corresponder con un ataque y fallando miserablemente cuando el otro le corresponde con una risa. Sí, sin duda Kise es un sinvergüenza, que sin embargo ha sabido leerlo, adivinar en sus miradas cosas que nadie sospecha ni deberían de ser técnicamente posibles en un mundo "normal".

—¿Entonces no lo niegas? —pregunta el rubio, que a una señal del entrenador a su lado (quien finge no escuchar la conversación y concentrarse en el juego), ha comenzado a hacer calentamientos para entrar a la cancha. No obstante, sus ojos no se apartan de él mientras espera su respuesta y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada denota sincera curiosidad. Midorima después se arrepentirá de esto, de haber confiado sus más profundos sentimientos a alguien tan chismoso en ocasiones, pero en ese momento sólo puede pensar que es lo ideal, que Kise puede comprenderlo, incluso aconsejarlo en sus pesquisas. Está pasando por lo mismo que él, ¿no es así? De alguna extraña manera, tienen una conexión.

—No —dice, acomodándose los lentes y desviando la mirada para suavizar la potencia de sus palabras. Sin embargo, sus ojos se fijan en Akashi automáticamente, la gracil figura que parece dominar en su estoicidad al resto de los jugadores, moviéndose en la cancha a su alrededor como piezas de ajedrez colocadas por sus manos expertas—. ¿Cómo podría negarlo? —añade, aunque quizá más para sí mismo.

—Lo sé —dice Kise y le da unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro, sorprendiéndolo con su extraña compasión, un gesto que se repetirá a través de los años, algunas veces sacándolo de quicio, otras, su única salvación en medio de peleas o desesperación—. De verdad que lo sé.

Midorima no tiene que seguir la dirección de su mirada para darse cuenta de que observa a Kuroko, cuya presencia no pasa desapercibida para él (como la de Akashi no lo es para Midorima), pese a su calidad de sombra. Ya no hay más tiempo para hablar con Kise, el entrenador lo envía a la cancha tras esa última afirmación pero su diálogo continúa internamente, centrándose en lo mágico, quizá, lo raro que resulta todo ello. El amor, el gustar de alguien. ¿No odiaba Kise a Kuroko cuando entró?

¿No odiaba él un poco a Akashi cuando lo conoció? ¿A él y a su a veces insufrible aire de superioridad?

Ya no, piensa con cierta amargura pero certeramente, antes de que el entrenador también le pida acudir en auxilio de sus compañeros con sus tiros de tres puntos, una medida para ridiculizar a sus rivales más que para ganar, un sello distintivo del reinado de Akashi. Ya no, se repite. El sentimiento se transformó.

.

Midorima ya casi ha olvidado el tema, inmerso como está en sus últimos meses en Teikou. La vida se le pasa entre exámenes, entrenamientos y partidos y a Kise además se le suma el modelaje y la aclamación de sus admiradoras, que lo mantienen ocupado cuando no está bajo la estoica mirada de Akashi y el entrenador, tan cerca de su meta de 100 victorias que no hay nada que les importe u obsesione más. Sin embargo y en las formas misteriosas en las que opera su cabeza, Kise no se ha olvidado del tema, como le recuerda una tarde mientras caminan solos hacia casa, pues los demás hace mucho que se han ido o se han quedado para entrenar un poco más.

—¿Cómo te va con Akashicchi? —inquiere, con un tono de voz que hace preguntarse al otro cuándo se han vuelto tan íntimos, pues suena desenfadado e incluso juguetón—. Todos los días se quedan para una partida de shogi, ¿no?

—Sí —responde y cree que con tan cortante respuesta dará el tema por terminado y por ende, tampoco habrá una invasión a su privacidad.

—Eh, ¿y ya se han besado o algo así? No creo que se queden a jugar shogi, ¿o sí?

—¡Cómo te atreves! —se escandaliza el de lentes y en la oscuridad creciente su rubor pasa casi desapercibido—. Nosotros no... —oh, pero lo han hecho, aunque no quiera confesarlo y aunque sólo haya sido una vez, sí, se han besado en la quietud de la habitación, con varios de sus reyes como testigos, con el cielo de invierno sobre sus cabezas.

—No me sorprende entonces que no hayas hecho ningún progreso, Midorimacchi —dice, con aire de suficiencia y apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. Si no arriesgas no ganas.

—Quizá por eso Kuroko no te hace caso —dice Midorima y se alegra de que esta vez su ataque resulte efectivo, pues el rostro de su interlocutor se contorsiona y la sonrisa satisfecha resbala por su rostro como si fuese una mancha de jugo—. Arriesgas demasiado. Prácticamente no lo dejas respirar.

—¿¡Eh!? Pero al menos él sabe lo que siento y no nada más me siento a jugar al ridículo shogi todos los días sin hacer ningún progreso —se queja y por un instante Midorima siente la urgencia de develar su secreto, porque si de logros se trata, sin duda él lleva la delantera—. Ya verás que para el final del año habré logrado mi objetivo. ¡Te lo prometo! —afirma y echa a correr, sin duda animado por la idea de conquistar a Kuroko, al que no ha dejado en paz en dos años aunque éste no haya dado signos de corresponderle todavía.

Kise desaparece antes de que Midorima le diga que no necesita sus promesas, ¿a él que le importa, en realidad? Además, en su secreta cuenta de victorias, él ya lleva una y Kise, cero.

.

Aunque Midorima sabía que Kise no podría cumplir su promesa, nunca pensó que sería tan grave el rechazo ni tan duras sus consecuencias. Sí sabía, sin embargo y de manera implícita, que si algo salía mal Kise acudiría a él y por eso no se sorprendió cuando, después de que Kuroko desapareció del equipo de basket y de sus vidas, lo primero que el rubio hizo fue buscarlo, desesperado y triste, pero con un ápice de esperanza, sobre todo considerando que se sentía capaz de contárselo a otro.

—¡Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi se fue! —dice el rubio y su tono de voz es tan agudo, tan desesperado que casi puede pasar por un grito, que llama la atención de todos los presentes en el salón de Midorima, donde Kise lo ha abordado, ignorando olímpicamente a cualquier chica que se ha querido acercar a él.

—Tenía que irse —es la escueta respuesta de Midorima, pero toma sus precauciones al levantarse de su asiento para salir al pasillo y hablar. No necesita a mirones y Kise, por supuesto que tampoco, su carrera podría arruinarse si alguien sabe la verdad—. Todos tenemos que irnos, Kise. El año ya casi termina y Kuroko seguramente tendrá cosas en qué pensar además de los partidos. Los exámenes de admisión de preparatoria, por ejemplo.

—¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! —de alguna manera sus palabras le hacen sentido, puede notarlo en la caída de una octava del tono de su voz, en sus gestos menos desesperados, en la conciencia de que hay un público observándolos, formado en mayor parte por compañeras de clase y uno que otro profesor.

—Todavía puedes verlo fuera de clases o de entrenamientos, ¿no es así? Kuroko dejó el equipo, pero no la escuela —el rostro de Kise se ilumina ante tales palabras, una muestra más de lo profundo de sus sentimientos, del cambio tan drástico que un nombre o una palabra puede causarle.

—¡Es verdad, Midorimacchi! Todavía puedo verlo~ y quizá convencerlo de que venga a Kaijou conmigo, ¿no?

Midorima apenas tiene oportunidad de asentir. Como siempre que se encuentran, Kise rápidamente se apresura a irse, siempre movido por una esperanza de ver a Kuroko, de ganarle o de seguir adelante. Es una lástima, no obstante, que esta vez no pueda ser así y que Midorima sepa que le ha mentido. Kuroko no quiere ver a ninguno de ellos. Probablemente no podrá encontrarlo ahora que su habilidad de misdirection está tan desarrollada y por supuesto, tampoco se encontrarán en Kaijou. Es probable que, ahora que su voluntad y su amor por el basketball han sido destruidos, Kise nunca vuelva a ver a Kuroko. Pero esos son gajes del oficio y él lo sabe perfectamente bien.

Akashi le acaba de decir que se va a Rakuzan y que sus caminos obviamente tendrán que separarse. Gajes del oficio, él bien lo sabe. Y ahí, hay otra conexión con el extraño rubio.

.

Después de la graduación, las oportunidades para cualquier tipo de charla se desvanecen, aunque previamente hay incidentes aislados, en donde Kise acude a él pese a su rudimentaria y extraña forma de consolar a las personas. Los mundos de todos se ven divididos, como Midorima ha pronosticado y en secreto también reside la esperanza del olvido en tal separación. Así pues, las siguientes llamadas o mensajes de Kise son saludos amigables o retos en próximos torneos, sus palabras casi dan la ilusión de que nada ha sucedido. De que nada sucedió en realidad y aunque ambos desean que sea así, la InterHigh y posteriormente la Copa de Invierno desmienten tan infantiles ideas.

Akashi. Kuroko.

A Midorima aún le parece ridículo que dichos nombres signifiquen tanto y muevan tanto en sus mundos internos, creando cataclismos difíciles de detener incluso después de meses. Pero no pueden evitarlo y él lo sabe, no desde esa mirada en el gimnasio de Teiko, no desde ese primer entendimiento. Están juntos en eso de sufrir por amor.

.

Aunque todos los partidos de la Copa de Invierno resultan interesantes al haberse reunido los miembros de la legendaria Generación de los Milagros, el premio a la extrañeza se lo lleva el Shuutoku vs Kaijou por el tercer lugar. Y no porque suceda algo fuera de lo común en la cancha en términos del deporte, donde los aces de cada uno de los equipos, así como el resto de los integrantes dan lo mejor de sí mismos para ganar, sino más bien porque aunque es fenómeno común entre jugadores sostener pequeñas charlas, muchas de las cuales tienen amenazas en ellas, lo que Midorima de Shuutoku y Kise de Kaijou hacen más que un comentario, es toda una conversación. Entre tiros y pases, mientras corren de un lado a otro de la cancha, persiguiendo el balón e incluso ante la vergüenza y cierta molestia de Midorima.

—Así que, ¿"quiero ser tu enemigo"? —se burla Kise, en algún punto del segundo cuarto, importándole poco y nada el golpe que Kasamatsu le ha dado en el descanso, pidiéndole que se deje de tonterías y se concentre en ganar. Midorima, que en ese momento recibe un pase de Takao, no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando escucha que su compañero de equipo se une a la risa del rubio, a su extraña conspiración sin duda para hacerlo perder—. No sabía que ya habían llegado tan lejos, Midorimacchi.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dice él y su concentración no vacila ni un segundo, como da testimonio el tiro perfecto que aumenta en tres puntos su marcador—. ¿O quieres que empiece a hablar de "Creo en ti, Kise-kun"?

—Oh, no me lo recuerdes —dice, pero claramente se regodea en la imagen, tan nítida aún para él: Kuroko levantándose de entre la multitud, a pesar de ser una sombra, para darle palabras de aliento—. No es justo, Midorimacchi, ¿tratas de distraerme?

—Más bien tú estás tratando de distraerme —puntualiza Midorima, cuando le echa un vistazo al marcador y ve que Kaijou le saca 6 puntos de diferencia.

—Si estuviera tratando de distraerte te diría que Akashicchi está viendo nuestro partido —ríe él, con todo el propósito de molestar—. También Kurokocchi, no hace falta que lo digas.

Midorima pasa saliva cuando procesa la verdad de sus palabras, que por un momento lo incitan a buscar entre el público la mirada bicolor de Akashi, fija en su figura para determinar si es una decepción después de todo. No han hablado desde el partido, pero sus terminantes palabras no suenan halagüeñas en su memoria. "Quiero ser tu enemigo" sin duda no da pie a algo más, algo como lo que se puede ver en el risueño y tonto rostro de Kise, la esperanza de que por fin haya un lugar para él en la vida de Kuroko.

—Tú tienes suerte —dice, en el súbito arrebato de enojo que le provoca pensar en la oportunidad que se le escapó en Teikou y que ahora se le otorga a Kise, aunque por supuesto, él tenga muchos méritos por ello—. Kuroko ha cambiado de opinión.

—Eso no lo sé —afirma el rubio y por un momento sus manos tiemblan, pero no lo suficiente como para sucumbir al triple muro que los integrantes de Shuutoku han tratado contra él—. Pero siento que tengo más posibilidades de hacerlo cambiar de opinión ahora, Midorimacchi —el enojo se esfuma del rostro de Midorima cuando piensa que, si fuese él, Kise sin duda estaría feliz, burlón y todo, pero feliz por él—. Y creo que Akashicchi es igual. Sólo tienes que perseverar mucho, como yo.

Midorima se guarda el comentario que pugna por salir de sus labios, un tanto hiriente y sarcástico (¿O sea que tengo que molestar a Akashi todos los días con mis lamentos inútiles?) y en su lugar, las palabras que salen de su boca contribuyen un poco más a afianzar la extraña amistad entre ambos.

—Buena suerte, entonces —dice, aunque él no cree del todo en la suerte pura e impredecible, sino en planes meticulosos y bien cuidados, ayudados por un toque de poder, cortesía de Oha Asa.

—Lo mismo digo, Midorimacchi. ¡Buena suerte!

Pero él necesitará más que un poco de suerte para obtener su objetivo, como se lo confirman las finales de la Copa de Invierno, donde, tras una derrota aplastante, lo único que él recibe de Akashi es una mirada perdida y vacía, mientras que Kuroko, para sorpresa de todos (y alegría de Kise), no duda en lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, en un arrebato de felicidad que tiene mucho de pacto y de promesa.

.

Midorima no sabe si agradecer o maldecir a Kise cuando, a petición suya, accede a asistir a una ridícula cita doble. Sin duda alguna, no es el ambiente idóneo para resolver lo que ha quedado pendiente entre Akashi y él desde la última Copa de Invierno, pues con esos dos presentes no tendrán ni pizca de tranquilidad, pero también resulta reconfortante saber que Akashi ha aceptado, a pesar de saber el contexto de la invitación.

—¡Hey, Midorimacchi! —lo llama Kise, cuando se presenta en el lugar acordado, vestido con su mejor ropa y tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso y esperanzado—. ¡Estamos por acá! —por supuesto, no es necesario que se lo diga. Kise resalta por sí mismo, con su rostro de modelo y su ropa de diseñador, perfectamente combinada desde que lo conoce, un rasgo que sin duda obtuvo de su trabajo. Pero también destaca por sus acompañantes, Kuroko a su lado con el pequeño Nigou en brazos y Akashi un poco más allá, tan estoico como siempre, enfundado en jeans y una playera negra.

—Hola —saluda cuando llega y se acomoda los lentes para ocultar su verguenza, aunque ya todos conocen ese gesto y lo que realmente significa—. ¿A dónde...?

Midorima apenas tiene tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Kise y Kuroko (tras murmurar un pequeño hola), les dan la espalda dejándolos solos y también causándole un ataque de pánico. ¡Eso no estaba en el plan!, le dan ganas de gritarles, mientras ve cómo sus espaldas se alejan por la calle y en su mente se los imagina riendo la broma y la traición que supone dejarlo solo cuando no sabe qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haga?, su objeto de la suerte no se lo dirá, por supuesto, aunque lo observe con sus ojos vidriosos de juguete y en Oha Asa, por supuesto, para eso no se puede confiar.

—Shintaro —llama su atención Akashi, cuando ya no puede soportar la espera y con la firme convicción de conocer lo que ocurre en la mente de su acompañante, que de cualquier forma se traduce en el gran pánico que tiñe sus facciones—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —dice el de ojos verdes y nuevamente no puede terminar su oración (¿qué estaba pensando unos segundos atrás?) porque Akashi lo interrumpe al sorprenderlo dándole la mano, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente y con decisión para ir a buscar a Kise y Kuroko, para seguir con un plan que ahora ya no le parece tan ridículo, sino maravilloso. Y que le ha hecho decidir que, después de todo, tiene que darle las gracias a Kise por semejante oportunidad.

.

Supone que es una consecuencia inevitable el que Kise se inmiscuya en su vida privada desde que lo ayudó a empezar a salir con Akashi, pero aún así le resulta bastante molesto. Sobre todo porque a Akashi también le parece divertido y accede a todas las citas dobles a las que Kise los invita, de manera que sin quererlo sus lazos se estrechan y en consecuencia, los secretos entre ellos comienzan a desaparecer. Incluso aquellos que resultan embarazosos o ridículos, los de peleas o confesiones, de cualquier tipo y clase, creando una extraña intimidad.

—¿Sabes, Midorimacchi? —empieza a decir Kise, una tarde mientras esperan a Akashi y Kuroko en el restaurante de un centro comercial—. Antes me caías mal. Pero ya no, te juzgué mal~

—¿Gracias? Supongo —responde el otro, que no desea admitir que le ha sucedido exactamente lo mismo y que, a excepción del mismo Akashi y Takao, Kise es su amigo más cercano, en el que más puede confiar.

—Oye, oye, Midorimacchi —continúa el otro, ignorando sus palabras e inclinándose hacia él para que nadie más pueda escucharlo, por lo que Midorima sabe inmediatamente que algo va a salir mal dentro de poco—. ¿Akashicchi y tú...? Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Lo han hecho?

Midorima, que está bebiendo un vaso con agua para tratar de salvar las apariencias frente a las personas que los observan, curiosas y entrometidas, escupe todo su contenido en la mesa, importándole poco y nada el lujoso mantel que la adorna y su propio traje, comprado especialmente para la ocasión: el cumpleaños de Akashi.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —pregunta sin pensarlo y sabe que está cavando su propia tumba cuando analiza las implicaciones de dichas palabras, que sin duda podrían darle más información de la que querría procesar—. No, no, espera no me digas.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero y si tengo una duda? ¡Se supone que vas a ser doctor, ¿no?!

—¡Pero no tu doctor! —dice y aunque el tema queda olvidado de momento, algunos días después se arrepentirá de no haberlo ayudado. Porque cuando a él le surgen dudas, no tiene a nadie más que acudir salvo al internet.

.

Sin embargo, Kise resulta una constante en su vida y está presente (ahí para él), cuando el padre de Akashi los descubre, desencadenando una crisis que no sólo amenaza su relación, sino que tiene profundas raíces en el futuro de Akashi, pues incluso se escuchan amenazas de destierro, así como de daño físico y social para Midorima.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —le pregunta y luce completamente diferente del chico de 17 años que se negó a compartir algunos consejos de seguridad sexual, lo cual resulta irónico porque a sus veinticuatro años, a mitad de una prestigiosa carrera, debería saber tanto como para no necesitar ayuda de nadie.

—Midorimacchi —se ha vuelto un hábito reunirse en un pequeño café de camino de la casa de ambos, así como también lo es el cappuccino de Kise, que el rubio agita frente a su rostro con ese aire dramático que Shintaro detesta, pero que es una de las características más notables de su personalidad—. No subestimes a Akashicchi. Él sabrá cómo resolverlo y tú lo quieres, ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo malo?

Kise es un romántico incurable y hay cierta inocencia en su asunción de que el amor lo salvará todo, pero sus palabras resultan reconfortantes (y después ciertas) en ese capítulo de su vida, donde no sólo pende de un hilo su relación con Akashi, sino también su carrera y aspiraciones profesionales, así como el buen nombre de su familia, como a sus padres les gusta recordar. Y sí, en ese momento, con el aroma del café inundándole groseramente los sentidos, Shintaro cree firmemente que los consejos de Kise son ridículos e innecesarios y también se promete nunca más acudir a su lado por ayuda, que bien podría pagar de un terapeuta o algo así, sin embargo, como ha descubierto a lo largo de los años, hacer dichas afirmaciones resulta inútil. Puede que él no acuda a Kise, pero él rubio sí acude a él y pronto, se encuentran nuevamente como dos amigos en medio de una crisis, esta vez causada por un paparazzi entrometido, que logra capturar el secreto de Kise en la inocente foto de un beso entre él y Kuroko.

—Sólo tienes que negarlo —aconseja Midorima y en esta ocasión es él quien bebé café, pues ha tenido un turno de pesadilla en el hospital donde trabaja y en lugar de ir a casa a dormir un poco, no ha podido evitar acudir en ayuda de Kise, sobre todo por el remordimiento de recordar que él hizo lo mismo alguna vez, años atrás.

—No quiero negarlo —dice, mirándolo a los ojos con desafío y cierta furia, como si Midorima fuera el causante de sus desgracias, cuando es más que obvio que el problema es su terquedad—. No sé qué tiene de malo que yo salga con Kurokocchi. Mi representante afirma que daña mi imagen pública, pero, ¿de verdad cree alguna de esas chicas que compra mis revistas que saldré con ella alguna vez?

—¡Kise! —lo regaña Midorima, al parecer el único que se ha dado cuenta de que están en un espacio público, bajo la atenta mirada de un auditorio no deseado. Kise es honesto, una cualidad que puede ser bastante molesta, pero sumado a ello, también es estúpido—. ¿Acaso deseas arruinar más tu carrera? ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

—Amo mi carrera —afirma—, sólo no entiendo por qué lo mío con Kurokocchi está mal.

Por supuesto, Midorima tampoco lo entiende. Tiene cierta noción de lo que sucede en el medio del espectáculo, en donde se crea la ilusión permanente de disponibilidad de los modelos o personajes creados, de manera que mujeres de todas las edades sigan comprando llevadas por esta fantasía. Lo que no entiende y al parecer Kise tampoco, aunque no sepa muy bien cómo expresarlo, es por qué debe de sacrificarse la vida personal de una figura pública por alimentar esa fantasía. Kise tiene razón, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Y, de verdad creían que él viviría para ser siempre una fantasía?

Sin embargo, apoyarlo en sus argumentos no tendría más efecto que deprimirlo y dado que él siempre ha estado falto de palabras de afecto (cortesía de un padre demasiado estricto y una madre fría), así como obviando la ironía que presenta, no puede evitar obsequiarlo con sus propias palabras de años atrás, en aquél momento inútiles pero que después probaron ser una profecía. Y Midorima Shintaro espera que también lo sean para él.

—Las cosas se resolverán de un modo u otro. Tú quieres a Kuroko, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo malo?

La mirada que Kise le devuelve sin duda es similar a la de él en ese tiempo, una mezcla de incredulidad, furia y pena, la clara constatación de que sus palabras son inútiles y vanas. Pero también resultan una profecía, gracias a los cielos, porque al público femenino no le importa nada que no pueda ver, en este caso los escarceos privados de Kise y Kuroko, pero sí todo aquello que sigue imprimiéndose en las revistas, una dosis al menos mensual de su modelo favorito.

Así, Kise vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre e incluso tiene el descaro de bromear cuando otro paparazzi amenaza con crear otra crisis, esta vez incluyéndolos a ambos, por haberlos visto hablando en el café ese día. ¿Famoso modelo engaña a su pareja? rezan los titulares y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o furioso ante la respuesta que Kise le da a los medios, un día cuando lo encuentran saliendo de casa de la mano de Kuroko, que tampocoparece especialmente contento por la atención de los medios.

—¿Midorimacchi? No, definitivamente no es mi tipo alguien como él.

.

Hace tanto frío que Kise casi se arrepiente de haber huido de casa sin llevarse un suéter. Sin embargo, tiene que admitir que a la luz de su súbito enojo, era de esperarse. No suele pelear a menudo con Kuroko, pero cuando lo hace, resultan serexperiencias terroríficas, en las que cada uno se aferra a sus argumentos hasta que uno de los dos decide ceder. A veces, este proceso puede durar días, una vez, para temor de Kise, incluso se extendió por una semana, en los que a él le toca dormir sobre el sofá de la casa, aguantar silencios hoscos o el uso de misdirection sin razón.

Esa noche, la pelea que han tenido vaticina el comienzo de otro período de silencio y hosquedad y para no soportarlo, al menos no de manera tan temprana, pues sin duda tendrá que regresar a casa en algún momento, Kise ha abandonado la casa cerrando de un portazo, para ir a vagar por la ciudad.

Sus pasos lo llevan a un parque cercano, casi deshabitado a excepción de las parejas que se esconden entre los arbustos y aunque fue el detonante de la pelea, no duda en encender un cigarrillo, al que Kuroko ha denominado cáncer portátil, a pesar de que no suele fumar más que uno al día. Gajes del oficio, consecuencias del estrés de trabajar como modelo, pero Kuroko no puede entenderlo y aunque sus razones son válidas, en esto Kise no quiere darle la razón.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —pregunta una voz, cuando ya lleva media hora congelándose bajo las frías estrellas, suficiente tiempo para que algunas chicas, a la distancia, hayan comenzado a tontear con él. Kise se sorprende parcialmente de encontrar a Midorima mirándolo, detenido a su lado como un fantasma envuelto en un largo abrigo del color del cielo y a todas luces, tan enojado como él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te has peleado con Akashicchi también? —pregunta, evadiendo mencionar directamente el tema de Kuroko, aunque por la experiencia otorgada por los años, terminará por hacerlo en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, sólo vengo aquí cuando sucede, ¿no? Y tú también, Kise.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquiere el rubio, moviéndose hacia un lado en el banco de madera que ocupa para dejarlo sentarse, extinguiendo así sin saberlo la esperanza de sus admiradoras.

—Tonterías —dice el de ojos verdes, desechando el asunto con un movimiento de la mano y recordándole a Kise que a veces también se pelea por tonterías, sobre todo con alguien incluso más obstinado que el propio Kuroko—. Aunque a veces son suficientes para terminar una relación.

—¿Acaso Akashicchi y tú...?

—No, pero a veces me pregunto si eso no sería mejor. Hay muchas cosas en las que diferimos y aunque entiendo que no puede haber una comprensión y aceptación absoluta del otro, bueno... A veces me canso de los problemas. ¿Tú no?

—Lo sé —asiente Kise, pues a pesar de que adora a Kuroko justo como en el primer día, a veces también se siente cansado por las peleas—. Pero, Midorimacchi, supongo que eso es lo divertido de todo esto, ¿no? Que lo que nos une es mayor de lo que nos separa.

Kise se pone de pie súbitamente (y se engaña diciendo que es a causa del frío), dispuesto a regresar a casa. No piensa ceder del todo a las demandas de Kuroko, aunque las entiende y sabe que Midorima pasa por alguna situación similar, pero sortear esas pequeñas trampas le hace sentir una mayor confianza en su relación, razón por la cual vale la pena seguir luchando.

Llevan muchos años persiguiendo ese sueño y lo más divertido es que nunca termina de cumplirse. La vida no es estática y no permanecerán en el vivieron felices para siempre todos los días, pero eso no importa, porque siempre lo pueden volver a intentar. Y a veces, el vivieron felices para siempre toma formas misteriosas, como la disculpa después de una pelea o una sonrisa nada más despuntar la mañana, ¿quién sabe?

—Me voy, Midorimacchi. Buena suerte con ello, ¿eh? Si es tu culpa, pide perdón pero no cedas de todo. Si es la de Akashicchi, entonces trata de esperar. Ya sé que puede ser un poco obstinado, con las tijeras y todo eso... Pero, lo quieres, ¿no?

—Y tú quieres a Kuroko.

Así que buena suerte en seguir intentándolo, queda implícito en el aire, como aquél día, tantos años atrás. Y si alguna vez surge algún problema, también queda implícito en el aire que una amistad que se ha extendido por casi 15 años, estará ahí para noches como ésa, en las que se necesite un oído que pueda escuchar y a un amigo en quién confiar.

_OMAKE._

Kuroko puede escuchar, así como imaginarse a la perfección, el enojo de Akashi, traducido en su respiración rápida, poco controlada y su manera de arrastrar las palabras, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no destruir todo a su alrededor. No sólo Midorima y Kise han cultivado una amistad a lo largo de los años, también ellos dos, aunque con muchos más problemas y reservas. Ahora, tras haber dejado de lado los problemas en Teikou, los posteriores en Seirin y algunos extraños años de trato cortés, si bien no son los mejores amigos en el mundo, al menos Kuroko puede confiar en que puede llamar por teléfono a casa de Akashi y tener una conversación normal con él, así como preguntarle por Kise u otros asuntos.

Esa noche, la llamada es por Kise. Kuroko quiere saber si de casualidad se ha dejado caer por ahí para hablar con el de ojos verdes y sólo se encuentra con que Akashi también se ha peleado con él y que no lo ha visto en un buen rato. Deben de estar juntos, dice Akashi tras un momento de silencio, en el que el aura asesina que exuda casi parece colarse por el teléfono y alcanzarlo, con manos de dedos fríos. Para quejarse de nosotros, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Crees que nos están engañando? —se ríe Kuroko, ante lo que queda implícito en las palabras de Akashi, que suena totalmente ridículo, lo cual es sorprendente viniendo de él.

—Si fuera así, tengo preparadas las tijeras, Tetsuya —informa, con una frialdad que le dice a Kuroko que no está bromeando—. Y lamento decirte que quedarías viudo al instante, porque para Shintaro tengo otros planes. Pero no creo que nos estén engañando —añade, tras otro silencio pensativo—. Ryouta ha estado tras de ti desde que teníamos 14 años, así que sería absurdo, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, avísame de cualquier cambio sustancial que notes. Mis tijeras, repito, están preparadas.

La conversación no dura mucho más y Kuroko cuelga el teléfono sintiéndose un tanto asustado. Por supuesto, detesta que Ryouta fume, aunque lo haga por la presión que siente de vez en cuando ante lo demandante de su trabajo, pero cree que no es nada comparado con las tijeras de Akashi, cuyas teorías espera sean realmente infundadas o tampoco quedará nada para ellas una vez él acabe.

**FIN.**


End file.
